Songfic: Black Magic Brew!
by Akal-Saris
Summary: A songfic to 'Love Potion #9.' Keitaro goes to ask Kitsune to tell his fortune, but gets more than he was asking for! Written in "honor" of Halloween! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or any of the character in it.  I also don't own the song 'Love Potion #9.'

Quick reader info: Brackets [] mean it's the narrative. **Bold **means it's part of the song.

For maximum enjoyment, I suggest finding the song and playing it while you read…always makes it easier for me to picture anyhow ^_^

This is in "honor" of Halloween, and our old Lousiana tradition of Voodoo love charms ^_^****

**The Searchers - ****"Love Potion #9"  - ****Season 3  - "Ghosts"**  
  
[Scene opens with Keitaro outside of Kitsune's door, and next to him is Su with a video camera.  A nearby sign says, 'Kitsune's Fortunes and Love Advice: 3000 yen']

Keitaro:  **I took my troubles down to Madame Rue.  You know that gypsy with the gold-capped tooth! She's got a pad down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine,**

[The door opens and reveals Kitsune dressed up as a fortune teller, complete with her chicken-headed staff and purple hood!]

  
Kitsune:  **Sellin' little bottles of Love Potion Number Nine!**  
  


[Keitaro is yanked into the room, where he starts to explain his troubles.  He doesn't get further than the word "Naru" before Kitsune grins mischeviously and sits him down at her table.  Keitaro whispers to the camera.]

  
Keitaro:  **I told her that I was a flop with chics.  I've been this way since 1956.  She looked at my palm and she made a magic sign!**  **She said,**

  
Kitsune: **What you need is Love Potion Number Nine!**  
  


[Kitsune pours Keitaro's money into her palm, counting it gleefully.]

  
Keitaro:  **She bent down and turned around and gave me a wink  
She said**, 

Kitsune: **"I'm gonna make it up right here in the sink!"**  
  


[Kitsune turns around and starts pouring liquids in the sink.  She grabs bottles of perfume, sake, vodka, sake, wine, sake, sake, and more sake, and mixes it together.  Su drops the Camera and looks down at the sink.  She makes one of her cute faces when she smells something icky ^_^]

Su: **It smelled like turpentine, it looked like Indian ink!**  
  


[Keitaro grimaces as Su and Kitsune smile at him.  Kitsune hands him the elixer and giggles uncontrollably]

Keitaro: **I held my nose, I closed my eyes, I took a drink**!  
  


[Keitaro trembles all over, and blacks out for a moment.  When he comes to, he sees Kitsune looking down worriedly.  Twin hearts replace Keitaro's eyes *o*]

  
Keitaro: **I didn't know if it was day or night,**  
  


[Keitaro grabs Kitsune and smooches her on the lips.  Kitsune flails wildly, and then hoots loudly and smooches Keitaro back!]

Keitaro:  **I started kissin' everything in sight**  
  


[Motoko bursts inside at the noise and sees Keitaro leaning over Kitsune.  Keitaro looks at Motoko and his eyes glaze over.  Motoko gulps nervously as Keitaro's eyes begin to shine again]

Keitaro: **But when I kissed a cop down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine,**  
  


["Shinmei Ryu – _Zangan Ken_!" Motoko sends Keitaro flying into the kitchen sink and leaves the room in a huff, blushing furiously.  Su winces sympathetically and sings]

Su: **She broke my little bottle of Love Potion Number Nine!**  
  
[Keitaro lies in the sink and accidentally drinks some more of Kitsune's moonshine.  He bolts up as Naru walks in]

Keitaro: **I held my nose, I closed my eyes, I took a drink!**  
  


[Keitaro grabs Naru and kisses her.  She turns red with embarrassment and tries to hit him for a few moments before starting to kiss back ^_^]

  
Naru: **I didn't know if it was day or night, I started kissin' everything in sight**  
  


[Kitsune begins to whistle and catcall at the kiss, and Naru realizes what she's doing with Keitaro.  She winds up and smacks the vial out of Keitaro's hands as he returns to normal.]

Keitaro:  **But when I kissed a cop down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine, he broke my little bottle of Love Potion Number Nine!**

  
Kitsune: **Love Potion Number Nine!**  
  


[Kitsune giggles some more and pushes everyone out of her room, winking at Naru and Keitaro knowingly ^_~]

Su: **Love Potion Number Nine!**  
  


[Su races off to find Sarah and show her the cool new video she filmed!!]

Naru: **Love Potion Number Nine!**

[As Naru finishes singing, she reveals another of Kitsune's vials.  Keitaro blinks as Naru gulps the potion.  The door closes as hearts begin to appear in Naru's eyes ^_^]

_The End! _

Quick author's notes:  Picture Kitsune in her costume from episode 13 if ya want a visual aide to what she looks like in this songfic…and Su in episode 2 if ya wanna see her make her ky-uuuute "icky" face at bad food ^_^

Please leave a review…comments, flames, anything! Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed the songfic!


End file.
